Happy Birthday, Baekhyun!
by baekhyuneebottom
Summary: Baekhyun berlari melewati beberapa kelas menghindari kejaran Kyungsoo, menabrak beberapa bahu siswa di koridor sambil tertawa hingga tiba-tiba seseorang meraih salah satu pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya. [ChanBaek, Ficlet, School Life, BxB]


Baekhyun belum pernah sebahagia ini saat bangun pagi. Dirinya hanya senang saat bangun pagi di hari Minggu, selebihnya jangan harap. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Sekarang hari Senin dan Baekhyun merasa senang saat melihat kue ulang tahun tersaji di meja makan saat dirinya akan bersiap untuk sarapan pagi. Di samping kue tart berukuran sedang tersebut tergeletak sebuah kado dengan kertas biru terselip di antara pita merah jambunya.

_Untuk Baekhyun tersayang,_

_Selamat ulang tahun, anakku. Semoga kau selalu dilimpahi berkah setiap waktu. Jadilah lelaki yang semakin dewasa dan mampu membahagiakan orang di sekitarmu._

_Dari Ibu yang selalu menyayangimu_.

_NB: Jangan lupa sarapan sebelum ke sekolah!_

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar membaca kartu ucapan dari sang ibu dan buru-buru membuka kadonya. Sebuah syal abu-abu dengan variasi putih di masing-masing ujungnya. Baekhyun segera memakainya kemudian mengambil selembar roti tawar di meja makan dan langsung mengunyahnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya memakan roti tawar tanpa selai atau tambahan apapun saat sarapan.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Baekhyun tapi dia bahkan lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya kalau saja sang ibu tidak menyiapkan kue tart bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Baekhyun' dengan lilin berbentuk angka 18 di atasnya. Ibunya benar-benar yang terbaik.

Baekhyun segera keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu setelah menghabiskan dua lembar roti dan segelas susu. Ibunya sudah pergi saat subuh tadi dan akan pulang besok sore karena ada perjalanan keluar kota selama 2 hari. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menghabiskan malam nanti sendirian karena ia memang hidup terpisah dengan ayah dan adiknya semenjak kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

-o0o-

Baekhyun sampai di sekolah dan langsung disambut ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari sahabatnya Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu?" tanya Jongdae begitu sesi mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun sukses dilaksanakannya.

"Tapi tidak ada ibuku di rumah. Siapa yang akan memasak untuk kalian?" Baekhyun balik bertanya sembari merapikan rambutnya yang awut-awutan.

"Kau ini bagaimana!? 'Kan ada Kyungsoo," jawab Jongdae sembari merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

"Aku akan memasak untuk kalian nanti. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja yo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menyungging senyuman.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-yah, Jongdae-yah!" ucap Baekhyun kemudian memeluk kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Minseok-hyung dan Luhan-hyung untuk datang ke rumahmu nanti malam," Jongdae buru-buru mengutak-atik smartphone miliknya begitu pelukan Baekhyun terlepas.

"Ajak Sehun juga," ucap Baekhyun.

"Tak perlu kuajak pun dia pasti juga datang. Dia dan Luhan-hyung kan sepaket,"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun tertawa mendengar kelakar Jongdae.

"Chanyeol sudah memberimu ucapan selamat?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu Jongdae menjauh untuk menghubungi teman mereka Minseok dan Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Mwoya? Kekasih macam apa dia? Biar kumarahi dia!!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dari saku jas sekolah dan berniat menghubungi sepupunya –Chanyeol- sebelum akhirnya dicegah oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan! Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan klub. Tunggu saja sampai nanti malam. Aku akan menyuruhnya datang ke rumah juga."

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat memikirkan kalimat Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Baiklah kalau begitu," kemudian memasukkan kembali smartphone-nya ke dalam saku, "tapi aku akan benar-benar menghajarnya kalau dia sampai lupa dengan ulang tahunmu."

"Kau menyeramkan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Jongin bisa menghadapimu setiap hari," ucap Baekhyun kemudian melesat sebelum jitakan Kyungsoo mendarat di kepalanya.

"YAH!!! BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berlari melewati beberapa kelas menghindari kejaran Kyungsoo, menabrak beberapa bahu siswa di koridor sambil tertawa hingga tiba-tiba seseorang meraih salah satu pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun terbata saat sosok tinggi Chanyeol kini menarik tangannya dan membawa tubuhnya menjauhi koridor sekolah.

Langkah Baekhyun terseok-seok mengingat panjang kakinya yang tak seberapa.

"Hey, pelan-pelan!" gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak menyahut sama sekali. Kaki panjangnya terus saja melangkah melewati beberapa kelas dan akhirnya memasuki toilet sekolah. Genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun terlepas begitu mereka berdua ada di dalam toilet. Sepi. Tak ada seorang pun di sana -kecuali mereka berdua- karena kebanyakan siswa sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Yeol, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol masih diam dan tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu utama toilet.

"Yah!! Sakit tahu!!"

Baekhyun sudah siap meluapkan kemarahannya namun tertahan saat kedua lengan besar Chanyeol memerangkap dirinya, kemudian satu tangannya merayap dan menyentuh pipinya.

"Yo-Yeol,"

"Sssst…,"

Ibu jari Chanyeol terjulur dan mengusap bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat jantung si pemilik bibir tipis tersebut berdetak tak karuan. Jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Baekhyun mampu merasakan hembusan napas kekasihnya tersebut.

"Yeol, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi," ucap Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Chanyeol.

"Sssst…, kenapa kau berisik sekali Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil kekasihnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat saat Chanyeol menekan tengkuknya mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia pun hanya bisa pasrah saat kekasihnya tersebut melesakkan lidah ketika dirinya mencoba mengambil napas.

"Yo-Yeol," desah Baekhyun di tengah-tengah pagutan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun merasa kakinya benar-benar lemas dan mungkin sudah tak mampu menopang tubuhnya kalau saja salah satu tangan Chanyeol tak melingkar di pinggangnya sekarang.

Baekhyun membuka mata saat Chanyeol melepas tautan bibir mereka. Wajah Baekhyun sekarang benar-benar merah dan napasnya terengah-engah karena aktivitas tadi. Chanyeol melepas lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun tetapi kedua tangannya kini bertengger di masing-masing sisi leher kekasihnya tersebut dan menariknya, kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Baekhyun memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Namun, tak lama Baekhyun langsung membuka mata dan melepaskan bibirnya dari Chanyeol saat merasakan benda metalik dingin menyapa lehernya. Dia meraba-raba lehernya dan menemukan sebuah kalung sudah terpasang di sana.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya namun kekasihnya tersebut hanya tersenyum kemudian membisikkan "Happy birthday, Baekhyun!" sebelum akhirnya melesat keluar meninggalkannya di toilet sendirian. Baekhyun buru-buru mendekati cermin yang ada di depan wastafel dan mendapati sebuah kalung dengan liontin berinisial "ChanBaek" yang terpasang cantik di lehernya.

"Gomawo, Chanyeol-ah!" ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

END

_NB : Karena aku lebih suka cerita bertema sekolah, jadi usia Baekhyun ku buat 18 bukan 28 seperti saat ini. Lagipula cerita ini sudah lama sekali kubuat dan sudah pernah kuposting di aff. Mohon maaf jika kurang berkenan di hati para readers. Happy reading._


End file.
